October 2021
October 2021 During the month of October, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches and 1 Carabao Cup fixture. They ended the month 14th in the League and into the Quarter-finals of the Carabao Cup. Premier League: MD8 Watford Post-match Interview "There's not a lot to do about that. We were just outclassed for 90-minutes. We weren't helped by the training injury to L. Sorensen who has been pretty integral to our performances so far this season as he provides a perfect blend of defensive qualities and attacking qualities from CM. Today I wanted to try and improve our creative and started Marwin Reuvers and Liam Price at CM, but that was naive on my behalf as Watford bypassed our midfield at ease time and time again. I started Liam as he has been an outside figure for a while now, but having just signed a new contract to keep him at the club for 5-years! He wasn't the only one, but that's all available elsewhere. We need to sort out the defensive solidarity of the team as soon as we can. Omar is still a few months away so it's a case of finding solutions with this set-up. Fulham at Huish Park is a good opportunity for us to try and make amends. A quick congratulations to Courtney Duffus who has earned his first call-up to the Ireland National team! He has been vying for selection for a few seasons given that he has been our top scorer for three seasons in a row, but now he's a Premier League player, they have finally taken notice! Tom James and Frederik Schram were called up to Wales and Iceland respectively too!" Premier League: MD9 Fulham Post-match Interview "A solid performance today and one that we really needed. Two quick goals were important to calm the nerves. If we weren't able to find a second, then there would have been a good chance that Fulham would have come back into the game sooner. Another assist for Browne, and a goal and assist for Mounie and a goal for Reuvers are exactly what you want to see from your men in form. The three have been loving life at this level so far and that's important for us. Now if we can become a team that is hard to score against, we'll be well on our way to securing ourselves in the league. But we are not there yet. Away at Wolves next. They're top of the table for good reason. We're going to have to be in our best form to both break them down and to stop them from scoring!" Premier League: MD10 Wolves Post-match Interview "That was a coming of age performance today, and yet we still couldn't register a clean sheet! It was such a late goal too. We rarely conceded from corners before, but this was our third in ten games now. Which is exactly what happens when you lose someone of Sowunmi's stature! But Wolves had the best defence going into this game, and you can see why with their back 5. We had to work hard but we got the breakthrough eventually and then secured the win through super-sub Seager getting his head on Bell's cross. Our first back-to-back wins and now it is our responsibility to build some momentum." Carabao Cup: Round of 16 Lincoln City Post-match Interview "Another day in the office for Sessi! He's one player who has found himself on the bench more than on the pitch so far, but there's no doubt that he reminded us what he can bring with that performance today. Again. I don't know how we quite missed out on a clean sheet, but what can you do. Funnily enough, last time we were Away to Lincoln back in League 1, it was after playing Leicester in the FA Cup where they beat us 4 - 1 in a replay. We end the month against them and although we have since gained revenge, we're determined to get 3-points and end the month with three league wins in a row." Premier League: MD11 Leicester City Post-match Interview "That was a sorry performance. Now here I am with egg on my face. They played for the counter and there was little we could do to stop them. We'll have to get our revenge again next year. There's nothing else to really add about this. One team turned up, the other didn't. Some good news though is that Omar Sowunmi is recovering ahead of schedule and will start training again this week. We won't rush him back, but it's good for the club that the Captain will soon be back on the pitch." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Mixed emotions this month, but mostly positive! We recorded our first ever successive wins in the Premier League (one against the league leaders, no less!), we're through the Quarter-finals on the Carabao Cup, a number of players have had their long-term futures resolved and O. Sowunmi is getting ready to lead the side out earlier than expected! Performances have been varied on the pitch. Defensively, we're just not there at all. But we're able to create and threaten most teams, which is never a given when stepping up into this league. It's the very fact we can score goals which will save us from relegation - I hope! No time to rest though. November is a big month and it's no bigger than the reunion of club rivals Burnley! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month It's a close one between S. Mounie and M. Reuvers as they both had huge months for the club. But for sentimental reasons, it has to be Marwin. He arrived as a young 20-year old Dutchman, has worked hard to develop his game and guide the team up the leagues, and now he's fitting into the Premier League like a complete natural. Well deserved! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity. Contract news O. Sowunmi extended his contract until 2026 S. D'Almeida extended his contract until 2024 I. Lewis extended his contract until 2026 L. Price extended his contract until 2026 M. Degerlund extended his contract until 2026